leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Braviary (Pokémon)
|} Braviary (Japanese: ウォーグル Warrgle) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 54. Biology Braviary is a large, avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers are red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Braviary's legs are long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit is tipped by a short, thick, black claw. Braviary has a long, thick beak with a blue . On either side of the cere are Braviary's eyes, which are black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes are three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers is a red, three-pointed design that is spread across all three feathers. On each side of Braviary's face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, are an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head is a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck. These features combined resemble a . Braviary is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It will fight fiercely to help and protect its friends. Even if it is injured or has its life threatened, it will still fight. The more scars it has on its front, the more respect it gets from its peers. Scars on its back will bring it ridicule however. It has earned the nickname "hero of the skies" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. Aiding its valiance, Braviary is extremely strong, capable of lifting a car and flying with it. In the anime Major appearances Braviary made his main series debut in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!, under the ownership of Soren. Soren used Braviary in a Tag Battle alongside against and (who were using and , respectively), but they were defeated. His later became a vital component for a unique combination invented by Soren, called "Jet Brave". He reappeared in a flashback in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. A Braviary appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!, under the ownership of Radley. He was seen competing in the Vertress Conference, but he was defeated by Stephan's , who used a combination of and to knock him out. A Braviary appeared in Saving Braviary!. , , , and helped him escape from Schwarz and Weiss. A Braviary appeared in Hoopa — The Mischief Pokémon and Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, under the ownership of Baraz. Baraz used Braviary to fly around. was revealed to own a Braviary in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, when he used him to help Professor Burnet escape from a group of and at the Vast Poni Canyon. He reappeared in The Professors' New Adventure!, where he acted as Kukui's witness at his wedding. He reappeared in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where Kukui sent him out to battle Team Rocket, only to be defeated by Gozu's . He reappeared briefly in Securing the Future!, where he was recalled. Minor appearances Braviary debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. In White—Victini and Zekrom, Ash spotted a Braviary soaring in the sky while walking on a trail with and . A Braviary was among the Pokémon who raced in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Six Braviary appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. Two Braviary appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Braviary appeared at Aether Paradise in A Dream Encounter!, in a television presentation on Professor Burnet. It physically appeared in Deceiving Appearances! and then reappeared in SM096. A 's Braviary appeared in Securing the Future!, where he joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Two Braviary appeared during a flashback in SM096, where they were released back into the wild by an , Professor Burnet, and Wicke. Pokédex entries . Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owns a Braviary named Brav. Brav is strong and can lift Black into the sky with ease, making him useful for ing purposes. He first appeared in Choices. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Braviary appears as the Burst form of Eurou. In the TCG Other appearances '' Two Braviary will appear in '' . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Village Bridge ( )}} (Always has )}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Stony Cave (B3), Inflora Forest (8F), Great Glacier (2F-14F), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 204 Marron Trail: Stage 684}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 119 or higher |link= , 'Masamune', , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=628 |name2=Braviary |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Braviary represents in the Unova horoscope. * Braviary and can be seen as counterparts to and . Braviary and Mandibuzz share a base stat total of 510, evolve from their pre-evolutions starting at 54, and are both part . Braviary and Rufflet are exclusive to , , and while Mandibuzz and Vullaby are to Black, Black 2, Moon and Ultra Moon. Whereas Braviary and Rufflet can only be male, Mandibuzz and Vullaby can only be female. * Braviary and weigh as much as . Origin Braviary may be based on the . Its color scheme may be inspired by the red, white, and blue of the . Its design also may be influenced by culture. This may be reflected in the feathers on its head, resembling s.Interview in Nintendo Dream Issue 205 (May 2011), via Fan blog post (Japanese) Name origin Braviary is a corruption of ''bravery, and combination of brave and or eyrie. "Home of the brave" is a lyric found in the " ", the national anthem of the . Brave may also refer to the term used for warriors, as in some tribes, the is a sacred animal. Warrgle is a combination of or and eagle. It may also involve warble, a sound a bird makes. In other languages and |es=Braviary|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Washakwil|demeaning=From or Washington and |it=Braviary|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=워글 Warrgle|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=勇士鷹 / 勇士鹰 Yǒngshìyīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Warrior eagle" |zh_yue=勇士鷹 Yongsiiying|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin |ru=Бревиари Breviari|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brav Notes External links |} de:Washakwil es:Braviary fr:Gueriaigle it:Braviary ja:ウォーグル zh:勇士雄鹰